theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Minerva
Minerva is the being that entrusted Duck Newton with his destiny to save the world. Physical Appearance Regular Form Minerva is a six foot tall woman with a shaved head decorated with paint in an intricate pattern down to her forehead and wearing a blue tunic over some bulky armor. In combat, she wields an enormous, two handed sword. Astral Form Minerva's astral form is described as a tall, bald, blue humanoid figure with no features. History Minerva first appeared to Duck on his 18th birthday. She would appear to him weekly, trying to inform him about his destiny, which Duck ignored. However, due to Duck's extremely negative attitude towards her and his constant refusal of the call, he began seeing her less and less with the passing of time. Minerva still appeared occasionally to Duck (much to his annoyance), until he started dealing with Amnesty Lodge and the Abominations. From that point onward Duck slowly started to accept his role as the Chosen One, Minerva's appearances became a regular occurrence, and their relationship enormously improved. Minerva would later reveal to Duck that she is in fact an alien, and that her own planet (Miralaviniax Orbital Body 5) was attacked by another dimension as well, explaining her hatred for the creatures invading Duck's world. In this same statement, she alluded to having been trained by an unknown order. Minerva does not seem to want, or cannot by some rule, divulge her or her planet's history to Duck, quoted as saying "because if I told you, then that would damage the trust, the trust that is imperative to this process." Duck has a dream of a meteor at the beginning of the hunt for The Calamity, though he is unsure as to its meaning. Minerva soon reveals that the meteor is heading towards her, and that she will be unable to contact Duck after this. In the light of these events, Minerva finally reveals her planet's history. Miralaviniax was connected to another world just like Earth is to Sylvain. Abominations arrived into her world just like on Earth, but they failed to hold them back and suffered defeat after defeat, eventually facing near annihilation. Sure that the other world was responsible for this, Minerva convinced the last remnants of Miralaviniax's leaders to create a powerful plague to wipe out the other planet in retribution. Minerva herself delivered the load, committing genocide upon their sister world. Minerva was proven wrong however, as the sister planet was seemingly not the source of the abominations, just like those abominations who come into Earth do not come from Sylvain, and the last of her people were wiped out. Minerva was the sole survivor of her race and took refuge on a bunker and established a connection with Earth. This granted power to a select few to serve as Chosen Ones to protect Earth from the abominations. She served the role of adviser for decades, until the meteor hit her. She is last seen speaking to someone Duck cannot see. After her disconnection from Duck, he and fellow chosen one Leo Tarkesian lose their powers. It is later revealed she survived the crash, but was buried under a pile of rubble. She made it out as, according to herself, she is very powerful. She eventually managed to re-establish communications with Earth by manipulating the Green Bank Telescope while briefly possessing Doctor Sarah Drake. With this, she was able to appear once again as an astral projection to give Duck final instructions. Shortly thereafter, using her natural connection with Duck and the specific meteorological conditions of Kepler and the telescope, she successfully opened a portal through his forehead and manifested into Earth, helping Duck finally finish off The Countenance. As the group prepared for the detonation, Minerva was asked by Duck to simply call him "Wayne", his real name. Following the destruction of the Archway, Minerva was among those transported to the mysterious Reconciliation facility where she learned of the entity responsible for instigating the war that devastated her home planet and led her to committing genocide. Minerva gladly helped fight off the Four-Armed People while the rest of the Pine Guard worked to find a way to stop the D.O.M for good. In the next few weeks, Minerva and Duck returned to Earth but couldn't justify going their separate ways and instead grew closer, eventually becoming an item. She accompanied Duck and Ranger Juno Divine in their efforts to help the reforestation efforts in the Amazon rainforest. She and Duck discussed a potential meet-up of Minerva's other Chosen Ones but after a heartfelt discussion she seemed to understand Duck's wish for a simpler life, despite his power giving him greater responsibility. More importantly, she and Duck are datin'. Much more importantly, Minerva also made her first joke. At a later date, she returned with Duck to Kepler for the reunion in the Cryptonomica and attended the premiere of Saturday Night Dead's unaired finale. Featured Episodes Fan Art Minerva by leedoobles.jpg|Courtesy of leedoobles Minerva by hugbugbear.png|Courtesy of hugbugbear. Design by kravitaz-of-the-situation. Trivia *Minerva's appearance may be based on Fi, a spirit guide from the game The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Amnesty NPCs Category:Chosen Ones